I Wish
by DianaWeasley Potter
Summary: Harry esta en 6º año y las cosas entre el y Ginny han cambiado la dejo de ver como la hermana de su mejor amigo, ella ha crecido y ella esta saliendo con Dean Thomas lo cual ni a Ron mucho menos a Harry, se acerca el baile de slughorn y pasaron demasiadas cosas entre Harry y Ginny.


_**Desearía que fuera yo**_

-¿A quién piensas invitar al baile de Slughorn, Harry?-

-No se Ron, tal vez invite a alguien que me agrade como Hermione- Esperaban no ganarse un castigo pues estaban en clase aunque era su última clase.

-A que bien pues apúrate porque el baile es mañana-Ron trataba de mostrarse indiferente

-Todavía no se hablan tu y Hermione?-Harry quería cambiar de tema no quería hablar de bailes y todo eso era para el muy aburrido, no lo sería si fuera con ella.

-No, pero ya vámonos que me muero de hambre-

Salieron Ron y Harry pero Hermione se llevo a Harry y llevándolo a otro lugar, en cambio Harry no le quitaba la vista a Ginny que había esperando a Dean, y ella también no le quitaba la vista, ya se habían sentado Harry y Hermione, y empezaban comer.

-Oye Hermione te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de Slughorn?-Ginny había dejado de hablar con Dean y estaba muy interesada en lo que dijera Hermione.

-Claro que si, Harry tu si te das cuenta que soy chica-Esa era una clara indirecta hacia Ron.

Después iban caminando Harry y Ginny, estaban platicando y de pronto Harry le pregunto.

-¿Con quién iras al baile, Ginny?- Harry no quería que fuera con Dean, mejor con el aunque ya había invitado a Hermione y no le molestaba Hermione pero él la quiere como una hermana y con Ginny era muy diferente.

-Con Dean el me invito- De pronto ni Harry ni Ginny supo de donde salió Dean y la saludo de beso y se despidieron.

**El toma tu mano****  
****Yo muero un poco****  
****Miro tus ojos****  
****y soy poco****  
****Porque no puedes mirarme asi?**

**Cuando caminas****  
****trato de decírtelo****  
****pero luego me congelo ****  
****y nunca logro hacerlo**

Harry veía como Ginny le sonreía muy feliz a Dean, el fue su amigo pero ahora le daban ganas de golpearlo. Mejor tomo otro camino hacia la sala común para hacer sus deberes de Pociones y estaba subiendo las escaleras y se encontró con las dos personas más detestables de todo el mundo Romilda Vane y Cho, mejor trato de hacer que como si no las vio y estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común.

-Hola cariño-Romilda le trataba de hablar y eso era una señal muy mala.

-Disculpa apenas te conozco-Romilda veía hacia arriba y estaba el muérdago.

-Mira, el muérdago no podemos romper la tradición.-Romilda esto muy cerca de besarlo pero alguien había entrado en la sala común eran Dean y Ginny.

**El te mira ****  
****de la forma que yo lo haría****  
****Hace todas las cosas, se que yo lo haría****  
****Si solo el tiempo pudiera regresar****  
****Porque tengo tres palabras****  
****que siempre morí por decírtelas**

Se veían tan felices, tan enamorados eso le rompía el corazón, aunque prefería que estuviera con alguien con quien su destino no es pelear toda la vida con un mago tenebroso.

Subió a su cuarto más rápido de lo normal pues Dean y Ginny empezaban a besarse y trato de dormir y lo despertaron Ginny y Hermione, muy temprano aunque no tuvieran clases y se apuro para estar listo preparo su traje, se baño y fue al gran comedor con Hermione.

-Listos para el baile de Slughorn?-Dean les preguntaba Harry y Hermione.

-Aja, algo-Se veía que Harry estaba muy distraído.

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?-Ginny lo había visto tan mal.

-No nada Ginn- Ginn? Harry no solía decirle Ginn aunque sonaba bien.

-Si lo que le pasa a Harry es que tiene mal de amores-Harry solo opto por darle una mirada amenazadora.

-No será que te volviste a enamorar de Chang?-

-Claro que no, ella en cambio es tan diferente-Y Harry no pudo evitar poner cara de loco enamorado.

-Y quien es ella?-Al parecer Dean estaba muy interesado.

-No se los voy a decir ni Hermione lo hará-Ahora Harry ya parecía muy nerviosa que mejor se levanto y se fue, pero lo siguió Hermione y sin que nadie se diera cuenta también venia Ginny.

-Harry enserio nunca le dirás nada a Ginny?-Ginny se acerco lo mas que pudo para saber que le tenía que decir Harry a ella.

-No no le diré que ella me gusta para que, Hermione?-

-Pero porque si a ti no solo te gusta tú la amas?-Ginny no dejaba de sonreír aunque tenía a Dean de novio.

-No Hermione tú no me entiendes, aunque se lo dijera-Harry termino yéndose a la sala común.

**Desearía que fuera yo****  
****al que llamas en tu cuarto****  
****para querer decirte buenas noches.**


End file.
